Why My Wife's Smell is So Important!
by Viscountess Danielle
Summary: Ran finds a claw machine filled with plushies and is determined to succeed in getting one from it, even if it takes all of her money. Azusa just wonders why she's so persistent. Light Ran x Azusa.


A/N: Yooo. Okay, so. This is a one-shot I made and posted on tumblr, but I figured I'd put it on fanfiction as well because why not. It's pretty much just Ran being cute, like she always is. Ran is great.

"Oh, Wife, Wife!" Azusa felt the tugging on her arm become more persistent as her purple-haired friend practically dragged her towards some seemingly random store. Now, what was this about…? "Look, look!"

"…Huh? What is it?"

"In there!" Ran was pointing at the window, and Azusa squinted slightly to see what the girl had suddenly gotten so excited over.

"It's… Oh, it's a crane machine. Did you want to try it?" She looked down to her companion and received a grin and a nod. "Alright, let's go, then." They then entered the store, and Ran let go of Azusa's arm— finally; it was starting to cramp with the position her friend had insisted on walking with— and pulled out her wallet.

Ran's wallet was cutesy and pink, and it had a white bunny pattern on it. The taller girl felt herself giggle a little bit at seeing it as she approached the machine at a much slower pace than Ran had. Well, she couldn't say Ran's taste in such things was plain; that was clear.

"Hmm…" The small teen seemed to be trying to figure out what she wanted, eyes staring into the machine and hand half-buried into the wallet. Her decision, predictably, was a light gray stuffed rabbit laying around near the center of the pile in the machine.

"Okay, here I go!" With that, she stuffed a 100 yen coin in and handed Azusa the wallet, holding the single joystick on the contraption with both hands while her friend simply watched.

She seemed to be doing fine. The crane moved right, then forward until it was positioned above the plushie. It went down, then closed… onto the rabbit's ear. Maybe that wasn't quite the right position. The crane moved up, not even causing the bunny to move other than a small ear flop, and dropped no prize.

"Ehhh? Aw, man… Wife, gimme another!"

"Huh?" Azusa tilted her head slightly. Those games weren't really geared towards letting people win very easily…

"I'm gonna get it this time, don't worry!" Well, it was Ran's money to spend, she supposed. So she gave her another 100 yen coin— which was then promptly put into the machine.

It was closer this time, at least. the crane managed to close onto the stuffed rabbit, but it didn't lift it at all, simply leaving the rabbit there as it raised up.

"H-Heeeh? I thought for sure… O-Once more!"

"…A-Again? O-One more time, okay?"

"…U-Uh… I-I can do it this time! I swear!"

Ran was practically burning through her money. Asuza lost count of the attemps after four. She wanted to tell her to stop, but Ran had taken the wallet itself by this point and was shoving in coin after coin. Why was she so intent on getting this thing? Azusa didn't understand one bit.

"…"

"Ran?"

"I'm out of money…" Ran sure looked didn't look happy.

"…Is that so…? That's too bad." It was really hard for Azusa to ignore the pitiful look on the other girl's face, in all honesty. "…Well… How about just one more? I don't mind, but if it doesn't work, we really should leave." Really, they could just buy one of those plushies for 200 or 300 yen anywhere else. Hell, they probably had them in the store they were in. Azusa didn't say anything of that, though, since that would just bring Ran's mood down further.

"Really? Okay… I'm totally sure I'll get it this time, then! Ah…" After receiving the coin from Azusa, Ran looked up at her and asked, "Wife, can you let me smell your hair?

"Hm? Why?"

"I bet it'll give me good luck!"

Azusa couldn't hold back a small smile at that. Ran really was a strange one…

"Alright." She bent over slightly to let the short girl do so, and… do so she did.

"Mmmm~! Wiiiiiiiife, your hair always smells so great! I love you!"

"…Pfft. Silly." Ran just grinned happily and, after another few moments, pulled away.

"What're you starin' at?" Huh? Asuza stood up straight and looked behind her. There were two guys just standing and staring in her and Ran's direction… "Nothin' to see here! Go on home!" Ran growled at the strangers, causing them to quickly take their leave.

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Eheh." The two were both smiling now, and Ran finally faced the machine once more and inserted the last coin into the machine.

"…Mmmmmmm…" Wow, she looked concentrated. Azusa really had to wonder why she was so fired up. It was just a stuffed bunny, and Ran really had a few like it anyways…

Before realizing that she'd been staring at Ran's face for a good minute, a thudding sound brought her back to attention.

"…! Hey! I got it! I got it!" Ran was absolutely elated, and it was obvious just from her face. She quickly went and grabbed the plushie, giggling happily as she did so.

"Looks like you did. Good job, Ran." Azusa had to admit, the happiness her friend was radiating was contagious. It was always like that, though, wasn't it?

"I got it…! My wife's smell really is good luck!"

"P-Pff… Ran—"

"Here!" Azusa paused, slightly confused as Ran held out the rabbit plushie to her, triumphant grin still decorating her face.

"Hn…? You're giving it to me?"

"Uh huh! I hope you like it!"

So that's what it was. Azusa's smile grew wider at this. Ran really just spent all her money on the silly crane game for this? She supposed she shouldn't be that surprised…

"How sweet of you, Ran! I'll take good care of it. …Thank you." She accepted the gift, giggling lightly at her friend's silliness. "I do like it."

"Really? Yay! I'm glad you do! I— Heh?"

Azusa, without really thinking about it, had leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Ran's cheek. Only a moment after doing so, though, she realized she should probably cover her ears. But then it was just too late.

"WIFE!" With the absolute loudest yell possible, Ran hugged Azusa suddenly and tightly, nearly squeezing the life out of her. "I love you!"

"R…R-Right… You too." Wait, bad idea. Bad idea.

Too late. Azusa was victim to another even louder scream, and the two were asked to leave the store.

Well, she'd gotten a bunny plush and a bit more deafness. She supposed it wasn't all that bad.


End file.
